hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Draco
|cause of death = |Killer = |Romances = Xena, Gabrielle |Affiliations = Gabrielle, Xena, Terpsichore's Lyre, Potedia |Mother = |Father = Unknown (Mentioned) |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = |Daugter(s) = }}Draco was a recurring character on . He was a warlord and ex-lover of Xena's. Bliss hit him with one of Cupid's Arrows and he fell madly in love with Gabrielle, which made him change his ways and try to fight for good. He was a very skilled fighter, going toe-to-toe with the Warrior Princess herself. He was the catalyst that led Xena to meet Gabrielle, as it was him that attacked Potedia and motivated Xena to save the villagers, including Gabrielle. Story Early Life After forming his own army, he began raiding villages. Later he tried to return home to his father, but was almost beat to death with a hammer by him. He warned Xena that if she tried to return home, then she would presumably get the same welcome. In an unplaceable time in Xena's life, she began a romantic relationship with Draco, sometime after leaving Amphipolis. It appeared as though their relationship was a volitle one: Draco has a scar on the right side of his face which Xena gave to him. Attack on Potedia and Amphipolis When Draco's army attacked Potedia, Xena intervened and stopped him. She then returned home to visit her mother, who still blamed Xena for Lyceus's death. She tried to warn her villagers that Draco was going to attack and that she could organise a small band of men to stop him. Afraid that history may repeat itself (like Cortese's attack), they refused to allow Xena to help them. When Draco did raid the village, Xena confronted and offered him to fight under terms and conditions. If Draco lost, he was to leave the valley and never to return. After a gruelling battle, using nothing more than a staff each and their own wit, Xena won and Draco dissappeared from the land. Cupid's Arrow Bliss stole his father's bow and arrow and caused mayhem between Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Draco, when each of them got hit (excluding Joxer, who was naturally in love) and feel in love with each other. Xena's love for Draco was undermined by his love for Gabrielle, which was undermined by her love for Joxer. When Xena asked Joxer to find Cupid to fix the mess, he was about to 'un-love' Draco, before he vowed to do good in the name of Gabrielle and so Xena told Cupid to leave him, thinking that it would be a good turning point for him. Battle of the Bands Much later, Draco applied for the Battle of the Bands, where the prize was Terpsichore's Lyre. Being the brutal and violent man he was, he threatened the biggest competition, Jace, but Xena warned him to leave Jace alone. Upon realising that he could not have Gabrielle, he became very angry and decided to make the twisted decision to kill her, in order to stop someone else from having her. Xena, of course, intervened and saved Gabrielle. A fight broke out between Draco and Xena (which references the fight they had in "Sins of the Past"). Xena won and he was arrested. Gallery Draco.gif Draco (2).gif Draco (3).gif Draco (4).gif Draco (5).gif Draco (6).gif Draco (7).gif Draco (8).gif Draco (9).gif Draco (10).gif Draco (11).gif Draco (12).gif Videos Appearances Mentions #"The Path Not Taken" #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" (mentioned, archive footage) #"Blind Faith" #"Punch Lines" (archive footage) Non-Canon * "The Empty Throne" de:Draco Category:XWP characters Category:Mortals Category:Warlords Category:XWP villains Category:Male